Some Thing's Never Change
by Riley4
Summary: Jenny Returns To Sunnydale
1. Default Chapter

Some Thing's Never Change  
  
By Riley  
  
Rating: - R.  
  
Genre: - Challenge. Fixit. Romance. Humour.  
  
Pairings: - Giles/Jenny.  
  
Disclaimer: - I do not own any of the characters, places, or anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. Any original ideas however, are mine. I am not making any money from this story.  
  
Note: - This is in answer to the challenge I set on my list "Ms.Calendar'sGroup" in which Jenny was not really dead, but everyone still thought she was, and it is revealed to them that she is still alive, resulting in Jenny and Giles getting back together. This is set at the beginning of series 7.  
  
She walked through the streets of Sunnydale, heading towards the high school. So many things were different, which wasn't really surprising after four years. She contemplated waiting until school was over for the day and visiting him at his home, but she just couldn't wait any longer to see him. Reaching where Sunnydale High School should be, Jenny froze. She was stunned. The school was a pile of rubble. It took her a good couple of minutes for the sight and ramifications to sink in. What had happened? Where was he? Was he alive? And what about the kids?  
  
Slowly turning around, in a daze, she retraced her steps back to Main Street. What made me even think he'd still be at the school anyway? Jenny chastised herself. He could be anywhere!   
  
Entering one of the many shops that had changed from a clothes store to a cafe, Jenny ordered a coffee and tried to make small chit-chat with the assistant, in the hopes of gleaming some information. "Umm, I was wondering where the high school is? I'm supposed to have an appointment there and I'm sorta lost!" Okay that's a lie, but what else could she say, 'oh hey, I'm the supposedly dead computer science teacher that was killed by a vampire!'  
  
"Oh sure." The assistant unenthusiastically gave her directions to it.  
  
After taking a sip of her coffee, she looked over the rim of the cup and prodded, "I'm told it's pretty new, huh?" She got a nod in confirmation. Okay, if I want an answer I see I'm gonna have to be more direct. Looking at her coffee, she casually asked, "What happened to the old school?"  
  
This seemed to perk the assistant's attention up. "Oh, it got blown up."  
  
Jenny's eyes widened. "Blown up?"  
  
"Yeah, about three years ago now, on graduation day. Loads of people were killed. Gas explosion or something."  
  
Gas explosion my ass, Jenny thought. "Hey, you okay?" The assistant asked. "You don't look so good."  
  
Jenny felt sick to her stomach. She knew the explosion had to have had something to do with Rupert, but what? Was he okay? Or was he one of the people killed?   
  
"Umm, yeah I'm fine," Jenny told the assistant. Leaving her coffee unfinished, she got up off the stool at the counter, making a performance of looking at her watch. "I'd better go, or I'm gonna be really late for my appointment."   
  
Once outside, she leaned against the wall and gulped in some much-needed air. What do I do now? In answer, she found herself walking towards Giles' apartment. She didn't know where else to go.  
  
Outside the familiar apartment door, Jenny took a deep breath and knocked. She could hear a television inside and in the back of her head she thought it a little odd. The door opened. A man stood in the doorway, but it wasn't Rupert. "Um, does Rupert Giles still live here?"  
  
"No, sorry. He a friend of yours?"  
  
"Yeah. How long have you lived here?"  
  
"Over a year. I've er, got some mail of his here. If you're gonna see him, maybe you could pass it on?"  
  
"Er, sure. Do you know where he lives now?"  
  
"No, haven't a clue. But if you find him you could pass them on to him. Saves me throwing them like the others I've had." He scooped two envelopes off the table beside the door and handed them to her. "Good luck in finding him." With that he shut the door in her face.   
  
Jenny felt like crying. She had hoped so much that he would be here. Where do I go now? She looked at the envelopes in her hand. Just seeing his name was slightly comforting. She was tempted to open them, but didn't. It would be an invasion of his privacy and if she did find him, she wanted him to trust her; opening his mail wouldn't exactly send the right message.  
  
I guess I should try Buffy's! I wish I still had my car, she mused as she once again set off walking. 


	2. Some Thing's Never Change p2

Jenny stopped at the top of the path that led up to Buffy's house. What am I doing here? What on earth am I gonna say to her? She thought about turning around and not going through with it. No, if I want to find Rupert, I have to see Buffy. If anyone will know, it's her. Then again, she might not be here either! Oh well, only one way to find out!  
  
Purposefully, Jenny walked down the path and up to the front door. Briefly closing her eyes, she knocked on the door.  
  
The door opened and Jenny's heart fell again. A girl of about fifteen stood there. "Yeah? Can I help you?"   
  
"Does Buffy Summers still live here?"  
  
"Why? Who are you?"  
  
"Um, I'm an old teacher of hers and I'm looking for Rupert Giles. I thought she might know where he is?"  
  
"Oh! You know Giles?"  
  
"Yeah." Jenny nodded, feeling a little more hopeful.  
  
"I'm Dawn, Buffy's sister."   
  
Jenny's eyes went wide. "Her sister? I. . .I didn't know she had a sister."  
  
"Yeah. Er, she's not in at the moment, but she'll be back soon." Dawn looked at the woman before her, and then up at the sun still in the sky. "You can come in and wait for her if you want?"  
  
"Thanks." Jenny smiled at Dawn and followed her into the kitchen. "So, you know Giles too?" Dawn nodded. "Er, do you know where he is? I tried his old apartment but there's another guy living there now."  
  
"Yeah, he's moved back to England."  
  
Jenny's heart sighed in relief that Rupert was alive. She was about to ask where in England, when someone entered the kitchen behind her. Jenny turned around.  
  
"Argh!" Xander jumped three feet in the air and then backed towards the hallway. His eyes wide in fright, he stammered, "W-what are you? Are you a zombie." Then he looked accusingly at Dawn. "What did you do? Please tell me you didn't try that spell again!"  
  
"I didn't do anything. Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"Dawn, move away from her quickly."  
  
"It's okay Xander. I'm not a zombie," Jenny spoke calmly.  
  
"Hmm, really? That's just exactly what you would say if you were a zombie."  
  
Jenny rolled her eyes at him. "I see you haven't changed. It's nice to know something hasn't."  
  
"What's going on?" Dawn demanded.  
  
Xander pointed at Jenny. "Sh-she's dead."  
  
Dawn looked at Jenny. "Well she doesn't look it to me."  
  
"I'm not dead Xander."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
The front door slammed shut. "Hey guys?" Buffy breezed towards the kitchen. "Er, what's up Xander? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"That could be possible." Xander tilted his head in the direction of the kitchen. Buffy peered past him. Her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Oh my God! How?" Xander shook his head.   
  
"Hi Buffy!" Jenny said.  
  
Buffy moved into the kitchen. "Oookay. You wanna explain? Are you a ghost?"  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Mmm, no. I'm not a ghost. I'm alive."  
  
"But Angel, er, Angelus killed you." Buffy stared at Jenny.  
  
"I wasn't quite dead. I was in a coma. He broke my neck, but he didn't kill me. I. . .I only woke up a couple of months ago and I didn't remember anything. I didn't know who I was or what had happened to me."  
  
"But we buried you," Buffy insisted.  
  
"It wasn't me. My people foresaw what Angel would do to me and they came to warn me, only they were too late. So, they told me that they went to claim my body, and it was then that they realised I wasn't dead, but in a coma. So they took me to a hospital away from here, where they could watch over me. They let everyone still think I was dead, so that Angelus wouldn't come looking for me. I. . .I only found this out recently when I started to remember things and asked questions. I'm so sorry you all thought I was dead."  
  
Buffy and Xander could tell from her eyes that she meant it.   
  
"Okay, can somebody please tell me what's going on? Who this is?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Er, Dawn, this is Ms. Calendar," Buffy introduced.  
  
"The one who Giles loved! Whoa!" Dawn stared at Jenny. "Someone's gotta tell him."  
  
"Er, yeah, you're right. And Willow too," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Where is Willow?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Oh, she's in England with Giles, recuperating," Xander explained.  
  
"Recuperating from what? Is she okay?"  
  
"She tried to end the world with black magic," Dawn put in.  
  
"Willow tried to end the world! We are talking about Willow Rosenberg here?"  
  
"Yeah, she, er, went through a really tough time. Her girlfriend was murdered and she. . .well, she dealt with it badly," Xander tried to explain. Jenny's brow went up at the word 'girlfriend'.   
  
"What happened to Oz? I thought Willow was seeing him?"  
  
"That was awhile ago. Stuff's changed," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy died again and everything," Xander told Jenny.  
  
"You died again! Er, what. . .what about Angel? Did he. . .? Is he. . .?"  
  
"He's okay. We found the disk you saved the soul restoration spell on, and Willow performed it. He's in LA now."  
  
"Good. I'm. . .I'm glad he's okay. What about Cordelia? Is she alive?"  
  
"Unfortunately yes," Xander quipped. "But on the bright side, she's in LA too."  
  
"And Rupert? How's he been?"  
  
"He er, was gutted when you died. I've never seen him like that before or since," Buffy said.  
  
"I have," Xander said. "When you died that second time. Those are the only times he's ever been that hurt."  
  
"He tried to kill Angelus. I got there in time and stopped him. He was a mess. He. . .he told me he loved you."  
  
Jenny bit her lip. "I loved him too. I. . .I still do." Jenny moved towards Buffy. "I'm so sorry Buffy about not telling you who I really was. I never meant to hurt any of you."  
  
"I know. We all know. We missed you." Buffy smiled weakly and Jenny returned it.  
  
"I'm so glad you're all alright." Jenny was about to move to hug Buffy when she found herself embraced in a bear hug by Xander.  
  
"It's good to have you back Ms. Calendar," he told her as he released her.  
  
Jenny was a little shocked at Xander's emotional outburst and more than a little pleased. "It's good to be back." She looked at Buffy to make sure it was okay to hug her. Again, to Jenny's surprise before she could make a move, she found herself ambushed in another bear hug, this time by Buffy.  
  
Tears in her eyes, Buffy pulled back and released Jenny. "I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. . .I felt so bad when I thought you'd died and I'd been such a bitch to you."  
  
"It's okay Buffy. Can we. . .can we all put that behind us and start again?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Well, someone better call Giles," Xander reminded. 


	3. Some Thing's Never Change p3

Buffy grinned. "Yeah, he's gonna be slammed when he hears."   
  
"Umm, is he. . .I mean, is there. . .Is he seeing anyone?"   
  
"Nah," Buffy, Dawn and Xander said in unison. Jenny sighed in relief and the others grinned.  
  
"I don't think he's ever really got over you," Buffy said. Swinging her arms she went on, "So, who's gonna call him?"  
  
"Oh, definitely your turn Buff's," Xander went on, "We all went through that 'return from the dead fun phone-call' when you came back. Well, okay, it was Willow who made it, but still. . ."  
  
"Wimp!" Buffy shot back. "Okay, I'll do it." Nodding and flexing her arms, she headed into the lounge for the phone.  
  
"So, I know I've had amnesia, but is it just me or did Buffy not have a sister when I last knew her?" Jenny asked Xander.  
  
Xander nodded. "Yep. Long story." He shot a warning glance at Jenny and she took the hint not to press in front of Dawn.  
  
"Ms. Calendar!" Buffy yelled from the lounge. "Giles wants to talk to you. He's in denial.'"  
  
Jenny quickly went into the lounge and took the phone from Buffy. "Rupert?" She heard a gasp on the other end.  
  
"Jenny? Good Lord! Is. . .is that really you?"  
  
"Umm, yeah, it's me Rupert. God! It's so good to hear your voice."  
  
"Good Lord! It's…er, more than wonderful to hear yours too."   
  
She could tell he was smiling his sweet smile from his voice. "How you doing?"  
  
He paused. "It's, er, been difficult. But I'm all right. And you? How are you now? Buffy told me you were in a coma!"  
  
"Yeah. I'm okay now. I didn't remember anything for a while, when I woke up. But I've got my memory back now. Rupert, I'm so sorry you thought I was dead."  
  
"It's okay Jenny. It's just. . ." she could tell he was fighting back tears.  
  
"Please don't cry Rupert, or you'll start me off and I wanna talk to you."  
  
He chuckled. Then in a serious voice said, "I've just missed you so very very much."  
  
"I miss you too. I wanna see you Rupert. Where about's in England are you?"  
  
"I'm in Bath. But you stay there. I'm coming on the first available flight, with Willow. Jenny?"  
  
"Umm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Jenny felt tears of joy well up in her eyes. "I love you too Rupert."  
  
"I know. And you've no idea how wonderful it is to have you back, and to be able to finally tell you how much I love you. That's one of the things I regretted most when you. . .not having told you." Jenny smiled into the phone. "Willow is pulling at my arm to speak to you here. I'll put her on."  
  
"Ms. Calendar! Is it really you?" Willow's excited voice rushed over the phone.  
  
Jenny's smile broadened. "Hi Willow! Yup, it's really me. It's good to hear your voice."   
  
"Oh wow! It's. . .it's so good to hear you again too. I've really missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too Willow. So, how ya doing?"  
  
Willow paused. "Erm, okay. Has Buffy told you what happened?"  
  
"Kind of. I'm sorry to hear about your, erm, girlfriend."  
  
"Thanks. How are you? Are you feeling okay now?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm feeling great. It's such a huge relief to know you guys are all right."  
  
"Oh, Giles wants me to get off so he can talk to you. You should see his face, he's like a kid at Christmas."  
  
Jenny laughed. "Okay Willow, I'll see you soon."  
  
"Ooh, yes, absolutely."   
  
Jenny heard the phone change hands and Rupert's wonderful voice was once again speaking to her. "Jenny are you still there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm still here Rupert. So, you look like a kid at Christmas huh?" she teased. In her minds eye, she pictured the look he must be shooting at Willow and her laugh increased.  
  
"Erm, well. . .yes, I rather suppose I do."  
  
Not wanting to end the conversation with him, but wanting to see him as soon as she could, she reluctantly said, "I'd better let you go and book your flight. Let me know when to expect you, okay?"  
  
"Okay. I'll call you back when I've booked the flight. Love you."  
  
"Love you too." Jenny slowly placed the phone back in its cradle. She turned around to find that Buffy had discretely left the room to give her and Rupert some privacy on the phone. Checking her appearance in the mirror, and drying her eyes, she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy said. "How'd it go?"  
  
"It went good. He's gonna call me back when he's booked the flight."  
  
"Is Willow coming too?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yeah." Jenny nodded.  
  
"So, was he full of loads of 'Good Lord'?" Dawn asked.  
  
Jenny laughed. "Yeah, he did say it once or twice." The others started laughing too.  
  
Dawn handed Jenny a cup, "Here, I made you some coffee."  
  
"Thanks." Jenny smiled at the young Ms. Summers. After taking a sip of it, she said, "So, what else has happened since I've been gone? What are you guys doing now?"  
  
Buffy led the way into the lounge, and they all took seats. "I'm a working man now," Xander started. "I work on a building site. Carpentry's my speciality."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, he's really good at it," Dawn said.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. She pointed to a wooden chest. "He made me that for my last birthday."   
  
Jenny went over to it and had a look. She looked up at Xander, impressed. "This is really beautiful Xander."  
  
He blushed a little at her praise, and quipped, "Ah! It was nothing, really."  
  
Resuming her seat, Jenny asked, "What about you Buffy? What are you doing now?"  
  
"Well, I did go to college for a while, but then I had to finish. My mum got cancer."  
  
"Oh God! Buffy I'm so sorry. How is she?"  
  
Buffy looked at the floor. "She died."   
  
Jenny didn't know what to say. Getting up, she went over to where Buffy and Dawn were seated on the sofa and put one arm around each of them, giving them a hug. "If you need anything. . ."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I know. We're fine though."  
  
The phone rang. "Want me to get that?" Jenny asked. Buffy nodded, and Jenny went over and picked it up. "Hi! Summers residence."  
  
"Jenny it's Rupert."  
  
"Hey England! Booked your flight?"  
  
"Yes. Have you got a pen? I'll give you the flight information."   
  
Picking up a nearby pen and pad, she said, "Okay, shoot!" Jenny listened and noted down the flight details.   
  
"Tell him, I'll pick him up at the airport," Xander shouted.  
  
"Hear that?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yes. Will you be there too?"  
  
"Try stopping me."  
  
"Well, I really should go and pack!"  
  
"Umm." Turning her back to the others, Jenny spoke more quietly, "Hurry up Rupert coz I want a kiss!"  
  
He chuckled. "Oh, I will. Bye then! And remember, I love you."  
  
"I know. I love you too. See ya!" She placed the phone down.  
  
Jenny handed Xander the flight details. "That okay to pick him up then?"  
  
"Sure." Xander nodded.  
  
"Dawn and I'll stay here, so there's enough room in the car."  
  
"You sure?" Jenny asked. At Buffy's nod, Jenny said, "Cool. Thanks."  
  
The rest of the evening was spent with the gang filling Jenny in on the events of the past couple of years, before Xander drove her to her hotel for the night. He arranged to pick her up the next day and then went home himself.   
  
Jenny could hardly sleep. But for the first time since she had regained her memory, it wasn't because she was fretting over Rupert and the others. The reason she had trouble sleeping this time, was simply because she was excited about seeing Rupert again. This time tomorrow, she would be with Rupert again. 


	4. Some Thing's Never Change p4

Jenny and Xander strained to see over the heads of the others in the Sunnydale Airport arrival lounge. Her heart did a skip when she saw him again for the first time in years. God! He even looked sexier. Gone were the tweeds and glasses. He was now wearing casual jeans, a green sweater and a brown suede jacket. His eyes caught hers and his whole face lit up. So did hers.  
  
Dropping his bags on the floor, he ran over to her. She met him half way and he enveloped her into his warm arms. "Oh God, Jenny! It's so good to hold you again."  
  
Still holding tightly onto him, she looked up into his eyes. "It's good to be held by you again. God! I've missed you Rupert."   
  
They moved at the same time, their lips meeting in a hungry kiss. Willow and Xander exchanged embarrassed and then amused glances. They only ended the kiss when the crowd started to jostle them, trying to get past. Not letting go of each other, they moved out of the crowds' way. "Guess I'll get your luggage then!" Xander quipped and picked them up before anyone tripped over them.   
  
Cupping her face preciously in his hands, Rupert said, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
He let one hand run through the length of her hair, down to the middle of her back. "Your hair's grown."   
  
"Umm." She reached up to him and trailed her hand over his forehead and down his cheek. "No glasses!"  
  
"Contacts."  
  
"Ah!" She made a job of looking him over. "And no tweed either. Did the fashion police finally get you?" she smiled at him and laughed. Smiling at her, he pulled her tightly against him again and kissed her, silencing her laughter.   
  
"Okay guys, you think maybe you could take this somewhere else? Like a hotel room!" Xander gibed.   
  
Rupert and Jenny reluctantly ended the kiss. "Sounds like a good idea to me," Jenny smiled.  
  
"Yes, I like the sound of that too," Rupert smiled back at her.  
  
Xander rolled his eyes and both Jenny and Rupert laughed. Remembering Willow, Jenny turned towards her. "Hey Willow!" She held her arms open to the now young woman.  
  
Willow rushed into Jenny's arms and hugged her tightly. Willow murmured, "I can't believe you're really here! Wow! I'm so glad you're back." Pulling back Willow added, "I love your hair."  
  
"Thanks Willow. I see you've cut yours, it suits you." Willow beamed at Jenny's praise.  
  
Willow, Jenny and Rupert walked out of the airport arm in arm. Not wanting to let go of each other, Jenny and Rupert got into the back of the car, and Willow rode shot-gun in the front with Xander. "So, want me to drop you and Giles off at your hotel Ms. Calendar?" Xander asked. "You know, so you can catch up!"  
  
Jenny looked at Rupert and he nodded. "Yeah. That'd be good."  
  
At the hotel, after Jenny had given Willow another hug, Xander and Willow got back in the car and drove off towards Buffy's. Jenny linked Rupert's arm, saying, "Let's get your luggage upstairs."   
  
She led him up to her hotel room. Once inside, Rupert immediately dropped his luggage and took Jenny in his arms for another long kiss.  
  
Moving to the sofa in the hotel room, they sat down together and cuddled up. Picking up the phone next to the sofa, Rupert called room service and asked them to bring up a bottle of champagne.  
  
Once room service had gone, Jenny settled back into Rupert's arms, with a glass of champagne. "Umm, this is good."  
  
"Yes, in more ways than one."  
  
She looked up at him, and turning her head, kissed him on the lips. Then she snuggled her head against his shoulder, in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on top of hers. They sat contentedly like this, in each other's arms, sipping champagne, just relishing being together again.  
  
When they had finished their glass of champagne, Rupert made to get up. Jenny made a moan of protest. He smiled and kissed her. "I have something I want to ask you." Grudgingly, she let him get up.  
  
To her complete surprise, he got down on one knee in front of her, and took a small jewellery box out of his pocket. Opening it up, he smiled at her as her eyes went wide in understanding. "Jenny, I never want to spend another day or night without you again. Will you marry me?"  
  
With an emotional "Yes," she flung herself into his arms and hugged him. The pair of them ended up on the floor, with Jenny lay on top of him. They started to laugh.   
  
Jenny leaned down and kissed him. Rupert ran his arms along her back and through her hair as the kiss intensified. Tongues gently caressed as they finally let go and gave in to their love. Rupert ran his hand lower, over her small backside and stroked it. Jenny moaned into his mouth.   
  
He was about to expand his caressing to other parts of her body, when to his surprise, she pulled back. He looked at her questioningly. She held up her ring finger, "We forgot to put the ring on."  
  
He smiled. "Ah, yes! Where did it go?" Both Jenny and he looked around beside them.   
  
Spying the box on the floor not far from them, where Rupert had dropped it in his need to hold her, she reached for it and picked it up. Thankfully, the ring was still safely inside. "Here, you put in on." She handed him the ring and held out her hand to him.   
  
Slowly, he placed the engagement ring on her finger. And then, raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. "So, are we gonna stay here on the floor or move to the bed?" Jenny asked.  
  
In answer, Rupert gently rolled her off him, stood up and sweeping her into his arms, carried her to the bed. Placing her on top of the sheets, he lay down beside her. Jenny kicked her shoes off and motioned for him to do the same. He complied and removed his socks as well, to Jenny's satisfaction.   
  
Propping himself up on one arm beside her, he reached out with his free hand and gently stroked her face. She reached up and ran her hand around the back of his neck, then pulled him down for a kiss.  
  
They were finally able to give in to their emotions and let go. One after the other, articles of clothing were thrown to the floor as their passion for each other increased. Their need for each other was strong, but they were gentle.   
  
Rupert rolled on top of her and kissed his way down Jenny's naked body, and then back up again, sending shivers of delight down her spine. He wanted to savour every part of the woman he loved. He had never ached like this for anyone before. He gave special attention to the backs of her knees, licking and kissing and she moaned in pleasure at the sensations.   
  
Kissing her on the mouth again, he moulded her breasts with his hands. Trailing kisses down her neck and across each breast, he took her left one in his mouth and suckled it. His hand stroking her right breast at the same time. Jenny writhed underneath him. Moving to the other breast, he gave that the same attention.  
  
Looping her legs around his, Jenny flipped them over and rolled on top of Rupert. It was her turn to take her time and kiss and lick her way over him. Sitting up on him, she kneaded his nipples and tugged playfully at them. She smiled as she got a groan out of him. Bending over him, her hair tickling his skin, she kissed and licked his chest. Taking a nipple in her mouth, she gently nipped it.  
  
Kissing her way down his torso, she headed towards his, by now, erect penis. Looking up at him, she ran a hand along his length, her other hand gripped his balls and massaged them. Rupert let out a loud groan and arched his back. Jenny lowered her head and took him in her mouth.  
  
Rupert couldn't take anymore, he needed her. Gently pulling her head up, he kissed her on the lips and in one swift movement, he rolled her onto her back. "Do you have any protection?" he asked.  
  
She indicated to the bedside drawer. He reached inside and took out a condom. Tearing it open, he quickly rolled it on. Jenny pulled his head down for another kiss, and as she opened her mouth to his tongue, he also slide inside her. They both let out a groan of pleasure.  
  
Their lovemaking was passionate, yet tender and afterwards, lying in each other's arms, they both felt sated and totally content. Kissing Jenny on the lips, Rupert pulled the covers around them and snuggled closer up to her. 


End file.
